Sabor Azul
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: —¿Cómo es que a Percy le encanta la comida azul? — Lanzo de improvisto la hija de Atenea, haciendo que Sally sonriera ampliamente y que su novio quisiera ser tragado por el Tártaro. Reto: "La Dulce Infancia de los semidioses"


_Queridos lectores, parece que mi inspiración ha estado muy activa en estos días, por eso decidí participar en este reto, y para mi buena suerte, termine este OneShot en unas cuantas horas de la madrugada… Así que a disfrutar !_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "La Dulce Infancia de los semidioses" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos me pertenece, pero muchas gracias Tío Rick al crear estos fabulosos personajes.

**Sabor Azul**

Una tarde cualquiera en el apartamento de Sally Jackson, se encontraba en un ambiente lleno de alegría y diversión, ya que precisamente ese día, Percy y Annabeth habían decidido pasar a visitarla, comenzando con el buen recibimiento de la Sra. Jackson al hornearles galletas azules (las preferidas del chico) y comentando cosas como "A Percy le gustaba…" siendo la chica quien comenzara a preguntar cosas que su novio jamás le había querido decir, pero que para su sorpresa, la madre de él había accedido a contarle cada una de sus vivencias infantiles sin dejarse si quiera una callada, logrando que a cada minuto que pasaban, el hijo del dios del mar se abochornara a tal punto de lanzarle miraditas a su madre y a su novia. Aunque Sally y Annabeth no dejaban de platicar animadamente sobre todos los pormenores de la infancia del chico, el no perdía el tiempo en devorar las galletas de una manera que casi lo hacía olvidarse de lo incomodo de a platica.

—…Y fue así como el pobre de Percy tuvo que irse de Preescolar solo porque su maestra dijo que hablaba con el pez mascota de la clase— Finalizo Sally una de sus tantas historias, logrando que la rubia riera a costas de su novio.

—¡Oh dioses! vamos mamá, guarda algo para ti— Lanzo el chico con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Sabes que te quiero hijo, y aun no le he contado sobre aquella vez que te lleve al acuario— Dijo la Sra. Jackson, mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a por mas galletas.

—No te molestes Percy, te prometo que nadie más se enterara del pobre pececito— Bromeo su novia, riendo nuevamente junto con Sally.

—No me estas ayudando mucho, amor— Susurro el pelinegro, aprovechando que su madre no estaba en la sala.

—Solo quiero conocer como eras de pequeño— Le respondió de manera divertida.

—Pudiste preguntármelo a mí.

—Pero tu madre tiene los detalles que tú siempre omites.

—…Y ahora, ¿qué más quieres saber sobre Percy? — Pregunto Sally mientras volvía con los chicos, logrando que el temor creciera en el chico, y que Annabeth sonriera malévolamente.

—Creo que nada más Sra. Jackson — Dijo al final la chica, tomando otra galleta de la bandeja.

—Oh vamos Annie, llámame Sally…

—… Pero ahora que lo menciona, ¿Cómo es que a Percy le encanta la comida azul? — Lanzo de improvisto la hija de Atenea, haciendo que Sally sonriera ampliamente y que su novio quisiera ser tragado por el Tártaro.

…

_**Flashback**_

_Una mañana tibia, Sally Jackson salía de paseo con el pequeño Percy de alrededor de unos cuatro años; ambos caminaban por la orilla del mar de Montauk, mirando como el pequeño jugaba con las olas y de la nada podía controlarlas por una milésima de segundo. Sally sonreía ante la felicidad que ahora vivía su hijo; a pesar de que tenía que soportar a Gabe._

—_¿Aun no tienes hambre, Percy?… Ya es hora de que comamos algo— Comento Sally, mientras iba junto a su hijo, quien no le prestaba atención a su madre— Anda, te he preparado galletas._

—_¿Galletas? ¿Con sabor a azul? —Dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre._

—_¿Sabor azul?_

—_Si, a mí me gusta mucho el mar, que es azul, y todo lo que coma quiero que sepa a azul._

—_Pero no existe el sabor azul, eso solo es un color Percy._

—_Pues entonces tú puedes hacer comida azul, así sería mi comida favorita._

_Sally escucho atentamente a su hijo, grabándosele muy claramente las palabras de su pequeño; haciendo que de una forma u otra recordara a su padre. Azul, comida azul, tal como el color del mar que Percy tanto ama y que siente como su hogar._

_La mañana del 18 de Agosto, Sally se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, evitando hacer mucho ruido como para despertar al desvelado Gabe, o que Percy se levantara antes de tiempo. Se dispuso a hacer de ese cumpleaños de Percy el más especial, ya que quería que todo fuese azul, tal como él había dicho, y así fue como le horneo galletas azules y un enorme pastel del mismo color._

—_¿Que rayos es todo esto Sally? —Bufo Gabe entrando a la cocina._

—_Cocinando un pastel para Percy, hoy es su cumpleaños._

—_Oh vamos, no me digas que leso es un pastel azul… Eso es totalmente absurdo._

—_Claro que no Gabe, no hay nada de absurdo en querer complacer a Percy en su cumpleaños._

—_Ese mocoso ya provoca muchos gastos en este departamento como para complacerlo en algo tan estúpido como comida azul— _

—_Ese dinero sale de mis bolsillos para tu información, así que deja que haga lo que quiera._

_Gabe, al no tener como rebatirle; salió furiosamente del departamento, no sin antes hacer mucho ruido, logrando que el pequeño Percy por fin despertara. Tras despertar y ver que Gabe no estaba, corrió a la cocina, dispuesto a desayunar y llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la sala adornada con serpentina azul y su madre de pie, sonriente y sumamente feliz al recibirlo con sus brazos._

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños Percy! — Felicito su madre, llevándolo a la cocina; donde estaban las galletas y el enorme pastel azul._

—_¡Wow, un pastel azul… Gracias mami! — Exclamo el pequeño abrazando a su madre._

—_Bueno, es hora de que cantemos un Feliz Cumpleaños._

_Tras cantar, Percy no pudo esperar a probarlo, y fue quien mordió sin reparos el pastel, dejando una enorme marca en él._

— _Lo ves, sabe a azul… Mi sabor favorito— Dijo el pequeño, con una enorme sonrisa llena de betún del mismo color, logrando que su madre sonriera ampliamente, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al estar junto a su hijo, cumpliendo hasta lo imposible solo por él._

_Tras ese momento, la vida de Percy cambio completamente; ya que su madre cada día lo sorprendía con alguna comida extraña de color azul, haciendo de ella su favorita, ya que tal y como lo había dicho, el azul era el color del mar, el cual le encantaba; ¿Y porque no? También su vida desde entonces era azul._

_**Fin Flashback**_

…

—…Después de eso, el comenzó a pedirme comida azul todo el tiempo— Finalizo Sally, dejando a una Annabeth totalmente callada y a un Percy completamente quieto con una bandeja de galletas totalmente vacía.

—Creo que es la mejor historia que he escuchado—Comento la rubia.

—Sin tener en cuenta de que ahora el azul es un verdadero problema—Bromeo, tomando la bandeja y llevándola a la cocina.

—Ahora saber porque mi obsesión por el azul—Comento el chico, acercándose a su novia.

—Lo único que creo es que en definitiva es la mejor de tus historias infantiles— Se sinceró la rubia rodeándole el cuello.

—Vamos chica lista, no es de las mejores; además estas muy cerca y mi madre no tardara en volver— Dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a ella.

—Ella ya sabe sobre nosotros, tuve que decírselo.

—¡Oh vamos! Parece que mi vida no es privada después de todo.

—Da igual, sesos de alga— Finalizo la rubia, dándole un fugaz beso, separándose rápidamente al escuchar ruidos en la cocina.

—¡Espero que se queden a comer chicos, preparare pizza! — Anuncio Sally desde dentro.

—¡Por supuesto mamá! — Respondió el chico, un poco acalorado.

—Ahora veo que tienes mucha razón— Susurro la chica, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sabes a azul— Respondió Annabeth, besándolo nuevamente; logrando que el chico no hiciera otra cosa que corresponderle.


End file.
